


Let Me Warm You Up

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP is staying at a cabin, where’s there’s only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A." </p><p>i saw this and i just need it in my life okay<br/>chanyeol as person a! person b is up to you, really. jongin would be really nice but i'll get happy with anything as long this prompt is involved ;u;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Warm You Up

“This is turning out to be the worst school trip ever.” 

Jongin has no sense of indoor voices so even his whispers managed to reach the teacher’s ears, earning him a fiery glare. Jongdae laughed at him, elbowing him in the side for extra measure. Jongin grumbled inwardly, thinking about all the hours of football practice he was missing out on for this. His Human Movement class was doing Outdoor Recreation this session and their teacher had decided that a three day camp was the best way to introduce them to the subject. 

“Fresh air and team work. It’ll be a great confidence builder.” Mr Wu had grinned at the class, all glaring back at him except for that one kid Sehun, oddly peppy for someone who never showed human emotion.

“More like bed bugs and isolation.” Jongin had muttered darkly.

Jongin looked around at the main hall of the lodge, hoping that he could at least choose who he got to room with. At least he knew Jongdae didn’t snore, years of friendship also providing him with the knowledge that the midget would have an endless supply of snacks in his bag. 

Jongdae tapped on his bag, as though reading Jongin’s thoughts and grinned widely.

“Now, for your room assignments. I’ve paired you off randomly to avoid any fighting.”

Jongin groaned as Mr Wu read off the pairs, pretending to tear up when Baekhyun got paired with Jongdae. 

“My snacks! How will I survive?” He really had a flair for the dramatics, Mr Wu rolling his eyes and handing him his key. 

“Mr Park, you will be paired with Mr Kim. Try not to get into too much trouble.”

Park Chanyeol, otherwise known as the Class Clown. They hadn’t interacted much but Jongin automatically liked the guy for always laughing at his jokes. Even Jongdae didn’t always laugh at his jokes and he was supposed to be his best friend. 

“Get some sleep kids, tomorrow our wonderful activities begin!” 

As he strode off, Jongin gaped after him wondering how the man could take himself seriously. Catcalls and whistling caught his attention, gaze moving over to where Chanyeol’s friends where teasing him. He wondered briefly what it was about before waving his arms to grab his new roomie’s attention. Chanyeol shrugged his friends off muttering a quick “Shut up!” before trailing behind Jongin.

The cabins were stretched out over the grounds and of course theirs had to be the one furthest away. The walk was mostly silent save for Chanyeol complaining about various things and Jongin agreeing with whatever he was saying. 

Inside the room, Jongin found one more thing for Chanyeol to whinge about. 

“Why is there only one bed?” He looked around the room as though expecting another bed to magically spring out of the woodwork. Unfortunately it didn’t happen.

“It’s okay, I’ll just take the floor.”Chanyeol shrugged and dumped his bag on the solo armchair, shaking his arms out in relief. 

“Are you sure? It’s going to be cold tonight and the floor is wooden.”

“It’s not a big deal. Besides I wouldn’t be a good hyung if I made you take the floor.” His voice softens at the end and boy Jongin wishes he could see his face, but he’s stretching his back now, hair covering half his face as he bends over. 

“Cool. Thanks man.” Jongin feels a little awkward now, without knowing why. Chanyeol is just being a good hyung. Except that no one has ever been a good hyung to Jongin before. It’s a little weird. 

The showers are communal but thankfully they’re at their end of the camp so they don’t have to hike for miles. Jongin gets back to the cabin before Chanyeol and decides he should be nice to the kid for giving up the bed. So he sets up a makeshift bed on the floor, grabbing the extra blanket on the bed and folding it over Chanyeol’s sleeping bag. 

He’s surprised when Chanyeol starts blushing as he enters the cabin, mumbling a quiet thank you before he scrambles into the pile of linen. It’s not late enough to fall asleep so Jongin suggests they play 21 questions. Unsurprisingly, Chanyeol is as agreeable as ever, propping himself up on an elbow as Jongin stares down at him from up on the bed.

As the night progresses Jongin starts asking more personal questions. He doesn’t know why but he just really wants to see Chanyeol squirm, find out what his threshold is for awkward circumstances.

Chanyeol soldiers on, answering Jongin’s questions without faltering but sometimes avoiding his gaze. It’s not until the 20th question that he gets a real reaction out of the older boy.

“Who do you have a crush on right now?” It’s childish, but it works like a charm with Chanyeol blushing like crazy and squirming down under his covers. Jongin laughs and smacks him with a pillow to try and get him to lighten up. 

“Come on, we’re almost done. And you can ask me whatever you want as well.”

Chanyeol groans before tossing the blanket down and glaring up at Jongin.

“I like you okay? But, it’s not a big deal or anything. It’s been a while so I know how to deal with it.”  
He hastily pulls the blanket back up so his face is hidden and all Jongin can do is stare at where his face just was. Realising his jaw is still unhinged, Jongin makes to talk but all that comes out is air.

“Please don’t be weird, I’m not going to try anything. Besides, this is your fault. You asked!”

The words are slightly muffled by the material but it jolts Jongin back to reality. He feels bad, it takes a lot of courage to confess to someone, let alone coming out of the closet at the same time. He hurriedly answers, hoping it will let Chanyeol know that everything is okay and Jongin doesn’t think any different of him.

“It’s cool man. I’m sort of flattered I guess?” He tries to laugh it off but it comes out sort of choked.  
“Anyway uh, good night…” When he doesn’t receive an answer he sighs and flips the light off, snuggling down into his warm bed.

A couple of hours later and Jongin still hasn’t managed to fall asleep. He can’t tell if Chanyeol is awake, but he can hear little movements coming from the floor so he figures he mustn’t be able to get comfortable. Jongin shivers a little, the room now colder than before. If he’s cold, Chanyeol must be freezing. 

He makes the decision quickly, yanking his blanket and sleeping bag with him as he slides onto the floor. As he shuffles closer to Chanyeol, he spreads his blanket over the both of them. Jongin moves until he’s right next to the taller male, freezing when the boy turns around to face him.   
Their faces are so close together that Jongin could count his eyelashes. 

“What are you doing?”

Jongin swallows before speaking. “I was cold, so I figured that we should share body heat. Because body heat warms you up?” He says it like a question, as if asking Chanyeol for permission. He looks at him in confusion before nodding, a slight smile on his lips. 

Jongin relaxes and burrows closer to Chanyeol, throwing an arm over him.

“What…?” Chanyeol freezes in his embrace, not daring to move.

“Shh, I sleep better when I’m holding onto something.” 

“O-kay.” It takes a few minutes but eventually Chanyeol relaxes in his arms, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position. He can feel Jongin’s arm tighten around him and his head resting gently against his back. It’s kind of nice and he can feel himself drifting off before Jongin speaks again.

“You know, I heard that body heat spreads quicker if the participants are naked.”

Jongin is expecting an elbow to the groin or even Chanyeol locking him out of the cabin. True to form though, Chanyeol just chuckles, his body shaking with laughter and it spreads to Jongin too. 

After they’ve settled down, Chanyeol moves so that they’re chest to chest.

“I only put out on the third date.” His eyes have a glint to them and Jongin feels a little spark at the sound of Jongin flirting with him. 

“Guess I’ll have to stick it out then.”

Despite sleeping on a wooden floor in a manky cabin out in the middle of nowhere, Jongin feels himself heating up almost immediately and he hopes Chanyeol can feel the warmth too.

-

When Jongin wakes up in the morning, he is incredibly toasty and comfortable. It takes a few moments for him to properly function and he soon realises that he's clinging to Chanyeol like a monkey. His head is on Chanyeol's chest, heartbeat lulling him into a sense of comfort. Chanyeol's arms are loosely wrapped around him, fingers splayed on his waist. His shirt had obviously ridden up in the night and the skin to skin contact felt nice. 

Chanyeol isn't showing any signs of waking up, so Jongin nuzzles against him breathing in the warmth. He really could spend all day cuddled up to the giant but unfortunately life doesn't work like that.

"Good morning campers, welcome to day one of Mr Wu's Outdoor Recreational Camp!"

Jongin groans, pulling the blanket up over his head.


End file.
